Educational gaming systems are purchased by parents for their children to promote learning, mental growth, entertainment, and the like. The computerized systems often display information to the child and the child may interact with the displayed information using buttons on the computer. Additionally, various content titles may be purchased for the gaming systems, thereby expanding the functionality of the gaming system and providing children with a variety of educational games and other activities.
Although educational gaming systems may enhance learning, it is difficult for parents to monitor their child's progress. For example, children often use the gaming systems out of eyeshot or earshot of the parents. Additionally, educational gaming systems are often used in the car or during another activity requiring the parent's attention. Accordingly, parents are often unable to determine material which is troublesome for the child, offer assistance to aid or target the child's learning of the select material, or the like.
Additionally, even if a parent were to become aware of troubling material, most conventional gaming system do not enable a child to focus on the select material. For example, a child must often wade through other less-troubling material before the conventional gaming system will again present the more-select material. Although parents may change content titles and/or initiate a new level or game within a title, this is often insufficient to adequately focus on the select material. For example, if a child struggles with division by the number five, initiating a game or level which concentrates on the broader concept of division may provide insufficient coverage of division by the number five to help the child learn the material.